United
by Fire Slash
Summary: (AU!). After a rough day, Lincoln heads to the town park and ends up bonding with a symbiote. With it now living inside him, he'll find himself a bit more savage. Despite this, he knows the only way he'll continue to live is if he works with the symbiote to defeat a corrupted company. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1: We Are Venom

**Author's note:** **Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to my newest story. Like my other Loud House stories, this was just an idea that came into my head that I wanted to try out. Before we begin, there are some stuff I'd like to address.**

 **1\. This Venom is based off the one depicted in the movie's trailer. Whether I add more Marvel characters in the future has yet to be determined. However, the plot of the fic will be different from the movie's. He'll still be fighting the Life Foundation, but seeing as the movie has yet to be released, I obviously won't be following that specific version of the story. I'll be making it up as I go.**

 **2\. Lincoln and Lucy have been aged two years, solely due to the fact I feel this fic works better with a teen protagonist than a child.**

 **3\. I may up the rating to M in the future. I will warn you, there will be a lot, and I mean a lot of gore and death in this fic.**

 **4\. Who should I pair Lincoln with? Like I said in my Loud House/Ben 10 crossover, I will allow Loudcest, but expect the fic to take a darker turn than it normally would without such a pairing. While I myself am not a fan of Loudcest (unless it's in a fic where Lincoln isn't related to them), I am willing to write it for the sake of practice for when I have to write darker stuff in the future. I want to be a novelist, and as such, I think I should play around with different themes.**

 **5\. Do not expect me to update frequently. I have nine other stories I'm actively working on and tbh, this one is one of my lower priorities. Once I finish up a fic or two, then you can expect frequent updates.**

 **6\. Even though this story starts off relating to Brawl of the Family (my least favorite Loud House episode of all time, yes, even more so than NSL), do not expect this to be a story bashing the sisters. I'm not a huge fan of those stories myself unless executed well (something I know I'd never be able to do). In fact, spoiler alert, in the next chapter they realize how stupid they were on their own. However, due to Lincoln being in possession of the symbiote, he will butt heads with them occasionally. Oh, and unless mentioned, none of the cannon episodes have happened yet (so far, only BOTF is cannon in this story).**

 **6\. Once there's a category to post Venom fanfics, I'll move this story there. Until then, it's staying in the Loud House/ Spider-man crossover.**

 **Anyways, enough with my rambling, review and enjoy :-).**

0000

To the public, The Life Foundation was known as a corporation who worked tirelessly to ensure that the human species would survive for centuries to come. Formed during the Cold War, they were responsible for several breakthroughs in the medical field. If society were to collapse, the Life Foundation would still be standing, ready to lead the recovery of the human race. Yes, to an outsider, the Life Foundation was possibly the best example of what the goodness of humanity looks like.

Unfortunately, in reality, this could be further from the truth. First off, the Life Foundation only planned on saving their own staff and members of the upper class if the world did collapse, offering rooms in their special facilities for five million dollars. In addition, most of their medical breakthroughs were because they manipulated the vulnerable to take part in testing the cures, most of them dying shortly after.

Such was the case now, for the head of the Life Foundation, Carlton Drake, discovered a possible new way to help humanity adapt to whatever the Earth throws at them. After a massive meteor shower happened near Michigan, the Life Foundation detected the presence of a new life form, one never seen before. Making sure to collect all of the present members of the new species, they identified them as alien parasites. Originally planning on exterminating them, someone in the Life Foundation ended up discovering that when they bond to their host, the hosts actually gain supernatural abilities, but at the cost of their sanity. Once this was learned, Carlton ordered extensive research to be done with these strange creatures, wanting to find a way to allow the host to keep control of themselves while gaining the abilities the parasites gave them. Taking people off the streets, Carlton offered them a large sum money to bond with the parasites he called symbiotes, but so far, he has yet to pay them due to there being no survivors. The symbiotes had no issues killing them before any tests could be done, something which bothered Carlton to no end. However, he wasn't going to let this deter him.

"Bring in the next test subject," Carlton ordered some of his scientists. The man was currently in one of the labs located in his firm, running more tests on the possible union between humans and symbiotes. Without hesitation, his lackeys began bringing in a middle aged man. Based on his dirty and ripped clothing, it was obvious he was homeless.

Bringing the man into a cube made of bulletproof glass, the scientists didn't hesitate to lock him in before looking at their master, waiting for the next order.

"Release the symbiote."

Nodding, the scientists did what they were told, inserting the creature into the cage via a hole. Sealing it up, they along with Carlton waited to see what would happen. The man, given a false documentation of what was supposed to happen, extended his hand towards the enormous black parasite. Standing still for a few seconds, the creature leaped onto the man and began engulfing him, much to his surprise. The process wasn't painless either. Feeling as if he was burning alive and being crushed at the same time, the man began screaming in pain, kicking and flailing around as the symbiote continued to bond with him. Eventually, the man was fully engulfed by the symbiote, having stopped flailing and now wrapped in what seemed to be a skintight black cocoon. Seeing this, Carlton smiled. The two have successfully bonded. Now, all he needed to do was make sure the symbiote didn't kill its host...yet.

"Sir, apologies for bothering you, but I have something to tell you," a scientist said, running into the lab.

Shooting her a puzzled look, Carlton responded. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy."

"Again, I'm sorry, but this is important," The scientist said, bowing in respect. "According to our data, during the meteor shower, fourteen symbiotes had arrived on Earth."

"And?"

"We only have thirteen."

"Well, why haven't we captured the remaining one yet? Get on it!"

"We have been trying, but it seems to have the ability to escape detection. One moment we have its location, the next it disappears from our radar."

Now this interested the man. The symbiotes he has captured never displayed the ability to avoid being tracked by the Life Foundation's technology. Perhaps this one was special…

"Whatever it takes to catch that symbiote, do so. I want that thing here a quickly as possible. Do not let me down…"

"Understood. We will begin searching for the symbiote immediately." Bowing one last time to her boss, the scientist left the lab as she began assembling a crew to help her catch the missing symbiote. Watching her leave, a sinister smile began to form on Carlton's face as he turned back to the black cocoon he was watching earlier.

"It's time to make history…"

0000

Two days, that's how long the symbiote has been on Earth. It had originally arrived with others, but they were all taken away by some strange humans. Did it care for them? Eh, not really, but it knew it was next. It also knew whatever those people wanted from it was bad. For a parasite, it could read the emotions of others quite well.

It's time on Earth so far has been one big struggle for survival. Outside of their home planet, symbiotes relied on hosts to survive, amplifying the species' strength with their own. On Earth however, the only other creatures iit could find were some wild animals. Did it really have to land in the middle of nowhere? No wonder why its comrades were all captured…

Since it didn't have host, the symbiote had to rely on eating whatever squirrel or pigeon it could find. Thankfully, it seemed it no longer had to rely on such tactics anymore, for after such a long time spent searching for a host, it finally found one. A young boy about thirteen years old with white hair. Though it would've preferred a bigger host to be honest, the boy will suffice for now. Kids were a lot easier to manipulate…

Having found its new host, the symbiote began stealthily crawling towards him, ready to strike when the time was right.

0000

Sighing, Lincoln tossed a pebble into the lake he was sitting near. Based on the tired and upset look on his face, it was obvious he was having a pretty crummy day. Searching for more rocks, the boy turned his head to his right, his eyes widening upon noticing you, the audience. Briefly clearing his throat, he then began speaking.

"Hey there, how's it going?" Lincoln asked. "Me? Well, I'll be honest, I'm not doing so hot."

Tossing another pebble into the lake, Lincoln groaned as it sank, for he was actually trying to make it skip across the water's surface at least once. "Why? Three words: Sister Fight Protocol. You know, the one I didn't know about until that time Lori and Leni fought over that stupid dress? Basically, Lola and Lana got into another fight and instead of letting my handle it like I usually do, my sisters chose to initiate the protocol. Man do I hate that thing. This is the second time I lost my freaking bed, no, my entire room due to my sisters unwilling to solve their problems. Oh, and remember how when I left during the last protocol to sleep over at Clyde's house? Well, it turns out that since my disappearance helped Lori and Leni solve their argument last time, my family decided to kick me out today. I agree, I didn't help last time, heck, someone should've smacked me back then for my stupidity, but that's really one of the only times I failed to help my sisters."

Clutching another pebble, he tossed it, finally managing to make it skip. "I'll be staying at Clyde's until tomorrow, but I wanted catch some air, which is why I'm at the town park right now. And you know what? I do feel more calm now."

Letting loose another sigh, Lincoln started leaning against the tree he was sitting in front of, doing his best to relax. For someone who preferred being at an arcade over the outside world, Lincoln had to admit, he actually enjoyed watching the sky. He didn't know why this was.

As the sun began setting, Lincoln realized he should start heading to Clyde's place soon. The last thing he wanted was to be walking around at night. Even though Royal Woods was a safe place to live, it still wasn't safe for a young kid to be wondering around when the sun was gone, especially with no one accompanying him.

Preparing to stand up, Lincoln began stretching, only to stop when he noticed that his left hand felt a bit sticky. Immediately, face began pailing. "Please tell me this isn't poop…''

Hesitantly bringing his hand to his face, Lincoln was relieved to find out it wasn't. Instead, it was some strange black liquid. "Phew, thank goodness...wait? What is this stuff?"

Curiously, Lincoln began poking the strange liquid, only for nothing to happen. Shrugging, the boy then began putting his hand in the lake, attempting to wash it off. Pulling his hand out of the water, he noticed the black liquid was now surrounding his entire lift arm.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Now somewhat worried, Lincoln tried scraping it off by using the bark of the tree he was laying on earlier. Again, it didn't come off. In fact, right after he tried removing it, Lincoln felt a burning sensation on his arm, the back goop having traveled to his neck.

"AGGGG!" Collapsing, Lincoln started chutching his entire body in pain as he felt as if he was being crushed by a car crusher while being inside the Earth's inner core. Eventually, the pain became too much for him to handle, for he passed out a second later, the black liquid having surrounded his entire body.

0000

When Lincoln came back to his senses, he found himself in a dark abyss, standing on what seemed to be nothing. Having no idea where he was, the boy began walking forwards, curious about his surroundings. When he did so, he noticed the scenery never changed, staying as Lucy's ideal home.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Lincoln shouted, really hoping there was someone who give him some ideas about where the heck he was. Of course, Lincoln knew the chances of anyone actually being here were low, but it was worth checking anyways.

Not receiving an answer, Lincoln shrugged his shoulders as he nervously continued moving forwards. After what felt to be hours of walking, Lincoln eventually saw something of interest. Standing a few feet away from him was a black, humanoid shaped figure with white gashes for eyes. When the two noticed one another, neither moved, Lincoln out of fright while the humanoid continued to look at him. Realizing the thing probably wasn't going to attack him, for it would have already if it wanted him dead, Lincoln steeled his nerves and began speaking.

"Who are you?''

The creature began smiling, revealing its long tongue and a set of teeth that would put a shark's to shame. " **We are...** "

"Wha-" Lincoln tried asking, but the creature vanished into thin air before either could finish what they were trying to say. A second later, the once pitch black abyss began to light up, blinding the poor boy…

0000

"Whazza!" Lincoln shouted, finding himself back at the park, leaning against the tree he was sitting in front of earlier. Looking around, the boy notice everything seemed normal, except for the fact it was now night time. Confused, Lincoln began scratching his head, only to realize the black liquid that had surrounded his hand was no longer present.

"Was all that...just a dream?" Lincoln asked himself. It would seem that way, but to him, it all felt so real. The texture of the goop, the agonizing pain he had experienced, none of it seemed fake. Also, if it was just a dream, when did he even fall asleep? Was it while he was watching the clouds in the sky?

Pulling out his cellphone, Lincoln began checking the time, surprised that it was already eight o'clock pm. ''Geez! I'm late!"

Dropping the strange incident, Lincoln began running to his best friend's house, not wanting to waste anymore time.

0000

"Hey buddy," Clyde greeted once he saw his best friend at his doorstep. "I thought you were coming earlier. What happened?"

"...I accidently fell asleep on the way here," Lincoln replied, rubbing his head. For some reason, as he began running to Clyde's place, he began developing a massive headache. Seriously, what was up with him today? "Sorry about that."

Seeing the way Lincoln was holding his head, Clyde began worrying about his friend's health. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lincoln waved him off. "I just have a headache. Probably just that dream I had earlier…"

"Dream?"

"Basically, I was at the park, the place I fell asleep at, when some black sludge started surrounding me. Once it did, I found myself in a dark abyss, alone. I walked around for a bit, saw a creature, and asked who it was. Never got an answer, I woke up before it could."

"...Wow Lincoln, sounds like you had a doozy of a dream," Clyde responded with a kind smile.

"You're telling me," Lincoln said with a small chuckle, still clenching his head. "Hey bud, do you have any painkillers around?"

"Yeah, but my dads never let me touch them," Clyde told him. "We can ask them for some though."

"Thanks man, you're a lifesaver," Lincoln said as he entered the house, Clyde following behind.

0000

" _ **We're being hunted Lincoln. Bad people are after us. Do as we say, and you might just survive…"**_

0000

The next morning, Lincoln woke up to feel his headache had disappeared. Thankfully, since yesterday was Friday, the boy was allowed to sleep in late, which was probably why it was gone. Getting off the bed he had been sleeping on, he began making his way to the McBrides' living room. Arriving there, he noticed his best friend was already relaxing on the sofa with a comic book in hand, waiting for him.

"Morning sleepyhead," Clyde said once he saw his best friend

Covering his mouth as a yawn escaped his lips, Lincoln smiled "Mornin.'"

"You were out for twelve hours," Clyde informed him, chuckling.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not at all."

Grabbing a cup of water, Lincoln plopped himself on the couch next to his friend. "So, whatcha reading?"

"The newest issue of Ace Savvy," Clyde casually responded, causing Lincoln's eyes to widen.

"What!? That came out today?"

Clyde glanced at him. "Wow, you must really be out of it. You never forget when the next issue of Ace Savvy is supposed to come out."

"I guess having your room taken from you really can mess a guy up," Lincoln said. "Mind turning back to the beginning?"

"Not at all."

0000

" _ **Right now, you are troubled. But we, we can fix that. We just need you to cooperate with us..."**_

0000

After hanging out with Clyde for a few hours, Lincoln decided it was time to head back home. Walking, the boy began to dive deep into his thoughts. Right now, something was bothering him. He seemed to be hearing a deep, somewhat raspy voice in his head. The first time he heard such a voice was while he was asleep. According to it, he was being hunted by a group of people. It never specified who they were though. Brushing it off as a hallucination caused by fatigue, Lincoln rinsed his face with water before falling back to sleep. The next time he heard the voice, it claimed he was troubled. Again, its claim was vague. How was he troubled? Was there something he was hiding from himself?

Keeping his head down in thought, Lincoln continued walking forwards, unaware that his hoodie seemed to be magically moving itself over his head. Due to it being cold outside, the boy had brought an orange sweater to Clyde's and was currently wearing it right now.

After a lot of thinking, Lincoln decided to drop the issue, chalking it up to him imagining things. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued making his way home, unknowingly passing by a group of three thugs. Seeing the kid as an easy target, they began following him, waiting to ambush him. If only they knew he wasn't alone…

" **We're being followed.** "

"That voice!" It was the same one as before. Now Lincoln was getting worried. Quickly glancing behind him, he realized the voice was right.

" **They intend to harm us. We assume you don't want that to happen, are we correct?"**

"What should I do?" Lincoln asked, whispering to himself. He then realized he was talking to himself. Man, what did he drink last night?"

" **Turn left, do not make eye contact.** "

Quickly checking to see if he had a fever or something, Lincoln then followed the voice's advise. Right now, he couldn't think of anything else. If he ran, then they would chase him and since they were adults, there was no way he was going to outrun them. To escape, he was going to need to reach a highly populated area, that way they couldn't hurt him.

" **Speed up, but do not run. Turn right.** "

Speeding up, he began hearing the men's footsteps behind him as he turned around a corner.

"Ok, now what?"

" **Do not fret, we have a plan. Go faster.** "

At this point, the boy was jogging. He heard the men shouting at him, but he didn't pay them any attention. Right now, he was just trying not to get mugged or whatever it was they were trying to do to him.

" **Turn right.** "

Having followed the voice's instructions, the boy found himself in an alleyway with no way out. "Oh God, I'm so dead. Why did I think this was a good idea."

" **We can still get out of this.** "

"HOW?!" At this point, the boy was panicking as he heard the men enter the alleyway, one of them pulling out a gun.

" **By letting us take over**." Eyes widening, Lincoln noticed the black goo from yesterday was back on his hand, quickly engulfing his entire body before he could react.

000

"Game's over kid," one of the thugs said to Lincoln as his friends whipped out their own pistols. "Give us your stuff and we won't kill you."

"..." Lincoln just stood silent, his back facing them and his hands hidden in his pockets. This ended up ticking off the thugs.

"You deaf or something? Give us your shit or we'll blow your head off!"

" **You threaten us?** " Lincoln asked, still not facing them. " **We do not take kindly to being** **threatened**."

Briefly shuddering at Lincoln's voice, it mimicking the one the boy's hearing in his head, the leader of the group of thugs continued speaking. "Does it look like we-"

" **WE gave you a warning,** " Lincoln interrupted, turning around to face them. Much to their surprise, Lincoln's face was not visible, instead being replaced by the one the boy saw in his dream. In addition, his skin has been coated with an unrecognizable black substance. " **But you did not listen. We will make sure you pay.** "

Clutching his hand, Lincoln's cloths were absorbed into his body as he began growing. When he stopped, his once skinny body was revealed to have been replaced with that of a large and muscular abomination.

Scared out of their wits, the men started shooting at the creature, but their bullets weren't strong enough to pierce its skin. They only made the beast angrier. Unleashing a primordial roar, the monstrocity leaped forwards and punched the closes thug, sending him flying out of the alleyway and crashing into a car, breaking both it and several of his bones. At this point, the bullets stopped flying as the remaining two men realized the only thing they could do now was run. Sadly, before they could even do so, their attacker was on the move. Leaping into the air, it smashed another thug into the ground with its fists, several cracking noises coming from the body. The floor did make some noises as well, but they were mainly blocked out by the ones produced from the body. Finished with two out of three thugs, the creature stared at its final opponent, who was running for his life. Grunting, the beast pointed its arm at the man as it fired what appeared to be a tendril at him. Having no trouble reeling him in, he turned the man so the two were face to face.

"W-who are you?" The man asked, fearing for his life. The brute opened his mouth, displaying his massive tongue and large set of teeth as he gave the man an intimidating stare, one powerful enough to haunt even the bravest person's dreams.

" **We...are Venom!** "

If anyone we're to have passed by the alleyway at this point, they would've heard a high pitched scream followed by a chomping sound…


	2. Chapter 2: Disagreements

**Author's note:** **Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to the next chapter of 'United.' Before we begin, there are some stuff I'd like to say. First off, thanks to all of you who've show support for this story. I'm grateful that you took time to read this fic. Secondly, I will be starting school next week, so do not expect frequent updates. I will do my best to update this story as often as I can, but I'll be busy. This goes for all my stories. Third, speaking of my stories, *self advertisement alert!* if you like this story, I urge you to check out my other Loud House fanfics. I'll even be starting a new one which'll be a Xenoblade Chronicles/Loud House crossover o** **r I might make a Loud House/Captain Universe fic instead. I don't know yet. Let me know in the comments which one you'd rather see. The losing one will still be written, but only when I finish one of my other fics first** **. Finally, this chapter is a bit short partially due to it being mainly build up. Think of it as a 'calm before the storm' moment. Stuff gets more exciting in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Now that I've said what I had to say, let's get right into the story. Review and enjoy :-).**

0000

"Dammit!" Carlton growled in his office. The latest tests he had done involving the symbiotes ended in failure, just like the ones before. Compared to the previous runs, the symbiote ended up bonding with its host for twelve hours, a record time, before killing him while he was still in the cocoon. "Why won't the symbiotes accept their given hosts?"

This anomaly was a bit confusing to the scientist. Unlike most parasites, the symbiotes were an intelligent species, so they were consciously rejecting their hosts. Did they find them more useful dead rather than alive? It would appear so, especially since the symbiotes always ate their killed victims.

Recalling all the subjects used during the experiments, Carlton attempted to trace the reason as to why the symbiotes refused to coexist with them, only for the answer to leap out at him a few seconds later. The men he had picked were all weakly and starving, something which hinders a human's capabilities. With such a huge problem present, it was no wonder why the parasites simply ate them.

Taking out his phone, he began to call his employees to tell them about his recent discovery, but he was interrupted by the scientist who informed him about the evasive symbiote a few days ago. "Hello sir, sorry to interrupt you yet again, but I've received some news you might want to hear. It's about the fourteenth symbiote."

His interest piqued, he motioned for her to continue talking. "Go on."

"A few hours ago, intel managed to locate the symbiote for a brief second. Readings show it had made its way to Royal Woods, Michigan. However, that's not all we found. The symbiote has claimed a host, a living one at that."

"Do you have the host's identity?" Carlton asked. He was curious to see what type of host the symbiote had bonded to so he could know what to look for when trying to find some suitable test subjects.

"No. We weren't able to get enough information to determine the individual's identity, but we have staff working on that right now."

"Excellent. I expect good things from you. Do not let me down."

"Yes sir."

Smiling, Carlton went back to work as the scientist left his office. "Now, where should I get my next batch of lab rats from?"

0000

"W-what did you do?!" Lincoln asked the symbiote, tears flowing out of his eyes as he stared at his hands as if they had been tainted. After the run in with those thugs, Venom had made sure to ditch the scene as soon as possible. Using his tendrils as some sort of grappling hook, he had placed Lincoln on top of a nearby buidling before he allowed the thirteen year old to resume control of his body. Having seen what Venom had done, the boy was beyond horrified and disgusted by the symbiote's actions. When he had thrown one of the thugs into the car, he ended up shattering his spine. He wasn't the only casualty, for the symbiote managed to break the skull of the man he had pounded into the ground. As for the final thug, the entire right half of his neck had been torn up, causing him to die a slow and agonizing death.

It wasn't like Lincoln was unconscious while the symbiote was wreaking havoc either. He had witnessed everything that had happened with his own two eyes. Practically having blood on his hands, the teen was scared, not knowing what to do. He was both terrified and confused.

" **All we did was do what they were going to do to us,** " Venom casually replied, unfazed by the fact he had killed.

"W-why though? T-they didn't have to die."

" **It was either us or them, and we chose them.** "

"You could've beaten them up instead…"

" **Death was the only way to make sure they don't bother us again.** "

"We have the police-"

" **Your memories show them to be unreliable. They are like the rest of you race; feeble and cowardly. We are stronger than them.** "

"That doesn't make us better than them…"

" **It does, for we are not restricted.** "

"..." Knowing Venom wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon, Lincoln sat down to collect his thoughts. What was even going on? First he finds himself booted from the Loud House and now he has some sort of murderous parasite taking over his body. He didn't know what to do.

Taking some time to think, he decided to ask Venom a question. "What are you?"

" **We are a Klyntar,** " Venom informed the young boy. " **We come from far away. We came with thirteen others, but they have been captured. We avoided such a fate and to survive on your filthy planet, we needed a host. Your were the first one we found.** "

Lincoln's eyes widened upon hearing this. The reason Venom had bonded with the boy was because he was the first person the symbiote found. Talk about bad luck…

"Well now that you invaded my body without my permission, get out," Lincoln demanded. "I'm not keeping a murderous parasite in my body. Go find someone else."

" **We refuse. We have settled quite nicely here.** "

"If you won't get out, then I'll force you out," Lincoln declared, the murderers Venom committed making the boy feel enraged.

" **We don't think you get it,** " Venom snarled, bothered by Lincoln's nagging already. Resuming control of the boy's body, the symbiote threw him into the ground. When Lincoln tried getting up, he found himself unable to do so, the symbiote holding him down. As hard as Lincoln tried resuming control of his body, he couldn't overpower the organism that had invaded his body. " **This is OUR body now. We can do whatever we want with it.** "

Growling, Lincoln began trying to get up again, only for his head to slam back down into the ground. However, he wasn't done. Concentrating, he repeatedly continued trying, but failed each time. Venom was just too strong.

"…So what now?" Lincoln distastefully asked the symbiote, angry that he couldn't overcome the alien's control over him. "Are you going to go on a rampage and kill people?"

Venom scoffed. "… **If you think we're just some cold hearted killer, than you're mistaken. We do not go around killing anyone we see. We spare the innocent.** "

"Well that makes me feel better," Lincoln sarcastically said.

" **As it should,** " Venom replied, not picking up the sarcasm. " **Also, do not think you gain nothing from our new bonding. You will gain some of our strength, something you will need to fight against our hunters.** "

"You never told me who was hunting you…"

" **They call themselves the Life Foundation. They wish to use our power for greed. As we have successfully bonded, they will be after you, even if we separate. Without us, you are a sitting duck. Which is why we have an offer. Keep us around, and we'll let you use some of our power.** "

"And if I refuse?"

" **Then we cannot guarantee your survival, nor can we guarantee that we won't go bloodlust. If you truly wish to protect yourself and your kind, then you will allow us to stay without resistance. Cross us though, and we WILL kill you. So, do we have a deal?** "

"..." Sighing, Lincoln began looking at his options. On one hand, he could try having his genius sister Lisa remove the parasite from him, but since it seems Venom knows what he's thinking, that wouldn't work. He'd kill him before that could ever happen. The symbiote also mentioned that it might go berserk with a different host, so keeping it with him seemed like it would prevent anymore unnecessary deaths. And about being hunted, if Venom was right, then he was pretty sure he'd be unable to avoid this 'Life Foundation' in the future without help. As such, it seems he'll have to continue serving as the host for the symbiote. "…fine. You can stay, but you better not hurt anyone."

" **We promise to hurt only the bad.** "

"…This is the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

" **Yes**."

"Ugh, fine."

0000

For the next hour, Lincoln continued to hang out on top of the building, still trying to get over the murders. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to, them being engraved in his mind possibly for the rest of his life. Hey, he was only thirteen, most would act the same after witnessing such a gruesome scene.

Lying on his back, the boy watched the clear sky above him, only to be interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

Whipping it out of his pocket, he picked up the call, not bothering to check who was calling him as he was still dazed. "…Hello?"

"Hey bro," Lincoln's third oldest sister Luna Loud said from the other side of the line. "Uh, we kinda need you to come back home. Turns out the sister fight protocol doesn't really work. Lola and Lana are still fighting… sorry for kicking you out of the house."

"It's fine," Lincoln said. To be honest, he forgot all about that stupid protocol. He had bigger things to deal with now.

"Ya sure? You don't sound so hot…"

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't sleep well," the boy lied. There was no way he was going to tell his sisters about Venom. They'd probably kick him out of the family…not like he could blame him.

"Ah, bummer. Well, I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Hanging up, Lincoln looked down the building. "How am I supposed to get down from here?"

" **We can help** ," Venom said. " **Extend your arm to the other building.** "

Knowing that Venom needed him, Lincoln decided to trust him, doing as he was told. A second later, a strange black substance shot from his hand and nailed the building next door.

" **You can use our gifts for transportation."** Venom informed him as he began covering Lincoln's face and boy with black liquid to cover his identity. " **We will show you.** " Regaining control of Lincoln's body, the symbiote had him jump off the building, much to the teen's surprise.

"AHHHH!"

Expecting to fall to his death, he was further surprised when the tendril he shot began acting like a rope, causing him to avoid hitting the ground. Swinging from said tendril, Venom shot another one at another building, swinging from it as well.

"WOOOHOOO!" The boy shouted in excitement as he continued to swing from building to building. The rush he was feeling from doing so felt so good. No wonder his fifth oldest sister Lynn jr. wanted to try out extreme sports.

'You know, I can get used to this,' Lincoln thought to himself, the stunt allowing him to temporarily relax.

0000

" **So, this will be our new living quarters?** " Venom asked Lincoln when the two arrived at the boy's home. The Loud residence was certainly not something for sore eyes, it looking extremely worn out and the front yard was littered with various toys.

Even with its lackluster appearance, Lincoln was glad to call this place home. It had supported him ever since he was born after all. "Yep. Welcome to the Loud House."

" **It looks like rubbish**."

"Eh, it does, but it's my home."

" **It still looks like rubbish.** "

"Whatever." Waking up to the front door, Lincoln began to twist the doorknob, stopping a few second later before entering. "Remember, I live with twelve other people. If you don't want to caught, then you better be on your best behavior, ok?"

" **Fine**."

'Still not happy with having to live with this thing from now on,' Lincoln thought to himself before swinging the door open. Taking a look at the inside of the house, Lincoln noticed the entire place looked like a war zone...well, more than it usually did. "Geez, what happened here?"

"Linc, is that you?" Turning his attention towards the living room couch, Lincoln saw his sisters Lynn and Lucy hiding behind it, using it as a fort.

"Lynn? Lucy? What're you doing back there?"

"Trying to avoid the chaos obviously," Lynn hissed.

"The two have managed to destroy a good chunk of the house already," the gothic Lucy remarked.

"Where is everyone?"

"Locked in their rooms," Lynn informed him. "Even mom and dad aren't willing to interfere."

"Then why are you two out?"

"Lynn got hungry," Lucy bluntly told him, causing the athlete to blush in embarrassment.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. Look, I'll stop the fight, just promise me you guys will change the protocol."

"If it means stopping the terror twins from destroying the house, gladly," Lynn said, Lucy nodding in agreement.

Following the sounds of chaos, the boy eventually found the two twins battling it out in their room.

"Alright you two, stop it!" Lincoln shouted, only for them to completely ignore him. As such, he tried again. "I said STOP IT!" Sadly, he was ignored for the second time today.

"Man, this fight really is bad," Lincoln remarked. They'd normally listen to him after being yelled at.

" **Looks like you need our assistance again** ," Venom remarked before having Lincoln walk towards the girls, despite his protests.

"Hey, why are you-" Lincoln began to ask, only for him to get his answer when Venom effortlessly picked up both girls by their clothing, revealing himself to have superhuman strength.

" **As you can see, we are far stronger than any member of your species.** "

'Yeah, I assumed that much after what you did earlier,' Lincoln thought to himself, knowing Venom could hear him. Shaking his head, Lincoln began pushing those bad memories to the side, having a job to do.

"Guys, stop arguing already." Lincoln told them as they struggled to get at each other. Eventually getting nowhere, the two looked up at their older brother.

"But Lincoln, Lana dirtied all my dresses," Lola whined, causing Lana to glare at her.

"It was an accident you brat!"

'Sometimes these two fight over the dumbest things,' Lincoln remarked to himself. "Look Lola, you need to calm down. Lana said it was an accident."

Hearing this, Lana stuck her tongue at her twin, causing Lincoln to face her.

"And Lana, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings. I know you like getting dirty, but not everyone feels the same way. Now, apologize to each other."

Taking a quick glance at one another, both twins let out a light humph before facing the opposite way. "Ugh, looks like I'll have to bring out the big guns. If you two apologize to each other, then I'll buy you ice cream. Sounds good?"

While they weren't ready to forgive each other yet, both girls couldn't resist the temptation of free ice cream.

"Sorry," both girls mumbled to each other, making Lincoln smile.

"See? Problem solved. Hear that guys?! You can come out now!"

Opening their doors slightly, the rest of the Loud family began surveying the scene, making sure it was truly safe for them to leave their rooms. Eventually deciding it was, everyone flooded into the halls, the Loud House returning to its former self a few seconds later.

"Whelp, looks like you saved out butts," Lynn stated, putting an arm around her brother. "Thanks for that...and sorry about kicking you out."

"It's ok," Lincoln replied, shrugging the incident off. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I must offer you my apologies as well," Lisa, Lincoln's genius four year old sister said, walking up to the pair. "It seems there were some possible situations I did not factor in when creating the sister fight protocol went awry. I will make sure to do better when creating a new version of the protocol."

' **The smart one's dangerous,** ' Venom telepathically told Lincoln. ' **She will be the first to notice us if we drop our guard**.'

'Tell me about it,' Lincoln agreed. "Uh, well good luck with that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. I had a long day…"

Letting loose a loud yawn, the boy gently eased himself out of Lynn's hold and made his way to his room, still needing some time to break down everything that was on his mind.

0000

For someone who's lived with his siblings for thirteen years now, Lincoln knew that getting some alone time was practically impossible unless he locked his door. Fully understanding this principle, the boy locked his door before plopping onto his bed. He honestly needed to recharge, especially since he knows he'll have to deal with the murders Venom had committed. Even though the two only met yesterday, the parasite was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. Sure, he now had superpowers which was cool and all, but how was he supposed to gush over them when he was constantly worrying about his alter ego acting up?

Shaking his head, Lincoln began to take off his clothes so he could go to bed already. Yes, it was still noon, but he was just that drained.

' **Allow us.** ' With Lincoln having removed everything but his underwear, the symbiote began surrounding the boy's body with black goo. Much to his surprise, the goo's appearance and texture soon warped into that of his pajamas. ' **We can shapeshift.** '

"Huh, neat," Lincoln remarked, realizing his life got so much easier now that he didn't have to wear clothes. Before he could realize the other incredible things Venom's shapeshifting could allow him to do, Lincoln passed out from exhaustion.

0000

' **The spooky one's here.** '

"Wha." Groggily getting up, Lincoln looked at his alarm clock, surprised that it now 12 o'clock in the morning. "Man, I must've been exhausted. Now what was that about Lucy being here?"

"I'm surprised you noticed me," The goth said. Normally, the boy would flinch or scream in fear after his little sister unconsciously sneaks up on him, but right now, he felt a lot bolder than usual. It was a bit strange, but the boy chalked it up to the fact the symbiote warned him a head of time…

"What're you doing up so late?" Lincoln asked her, his protective brother instincts kicking in. Lucy normally stood up late to watch some old vampire flicks while the rest of her family were asleep, but twelve in the morning was late even by her standards. Usually when she was awake at this time, something was troubling her.

"...I was worried about you," the eleven year old admitted, not normally the one to show or tell how she was feeling. "When you came home, you had a look on your face, one I've seen many times. You appeared to be disturbed and somewhat frightened."

'Darn it,' Lincoln winced. He forgot how perceptive his little sister was. Heck, when it came to determining how someone felt, the little poet was even more skilled at doing so than Lisa. "Look, if you're worried about me being angry at you guys for kicking me out, then there-"

"I know you're not upset about that. Something else happened, I know it."

Though Lucy had to be one of his favorite sisters, sometimes it was necessary to lie to protect the ones you love. It didn't make it any less painful. "I think you're imagining things. I'm fine, don't worry."

"Would you tell me if you weren't?"

"Yes." God he felt bad.

"...Goodnight Lincoln." With a soft nod, the girl began making her way back to her room, leaving Lincoln alone with the symbiote.

" **She did not believe you...hmm… We see now that the smart one is no longer the biggest threat. We must keep an eye out for the spooky one at all times. If we do not, then she will be our downfall…"**


	3. Chapter 3: Tricked with a Dash of Venom

**Author's note** **: Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to another chapter of United. I was originally going to update Artificial instead, but I recently saw Venom, and I have to say, I really liked it. While it suffers from pacing issues and is a bad horror movie , it's still something I'd recommend for people who want to kill some time. It's a pretty solid superhero movie IMO. For those of you who didn't like it, well, this story will be taking a different path from the one the movie did. Anyways, as Halloween is coming up, I decided to write this chapter in celebration of the holiday. Next chapter we'll be focusing back on the main plot and the story's darker elements. Also, I have good news for those of you who love Spider-man, he'll be showing up later in this story (he won't have any connection to Venom for in this AU, the two have never interacted). Oh, and I want to apologize for not updating any of my stories recently. College has been keeping me busy** **lately** **, though I'm enjoying it far better than High School (that place was seriously the worst).**

 **Anyways, review and enjoy :-)**

0000

When you're asleep, the last thing you want is to be woken up by a loud noise, correct? Lincoln was no different, only wanting to sleep in after all the mayhem he experienced yesterday. Of course, he lived in a house where ten girls were always running around making as much noise as humanly possible, but the boy has adapted to the daily chaos they brought. Sadly, there was one thing he couldn't sleep through, Luna's jam sessions. Despite his parents soundproofing the basement for her to practice in without being disturbed, the aspiring rockstar still chooses to practice in her room, much to the annoyance of her family.

Generally speaking, Lincoln could tolerate the noises she made, but today, he simply couldn't. Once she started playing, he immediately woke up and fell off his bed, clenching his ears in agony.

" **GAAAH! THE NOISE, IT HURTS!** "

Glancing at his clothes, Lincoln noticed the symbiote was struggling to maintain its shape, rapidly transforming between its disguised self and its true form.

"Y-you're weak to sound?" Lincoln asked, letting loose another scream of agony shortly after as Luna began to upper the volume of her speakers.

" **LOUD NOISES HURTS US!** **MAKE IT STOP!** "

"Luna! Stop playing so loud!" Lincoln attempted to shout as the world started spinning. Continuing to clench his ears, Lincoln was doing his best to not throw up. It felt as if his brain was being squeezed while his body was being crushed by a refrigerator. "Please stop it!"

Unfortunately, the music's volume continued to stay the same. With it looking like Luna hadn't heard her brother, Venom decided to take action. " **FORGET THIS!** "

Shooting a tendril at Lincoln's window, it struggled to open it, Luna's music weakening its ability to maintain a solid form. Thankfully, it managed to muster enough strength to open the window and latch onto the wall next to it afterwards. What it did next nearly gave Lincoln a heart attack. Using all its willpower to concentrate on the tendril, it tossed its host out of the window, causing the boy to take a two story fall.

"WAAAAH!" Falling face first into the ground, Lincoln immediately sat up and held his head in pain. "Ugh, what was that for?"

" **To escape the torture** ," Venom simply replied. " **The loud one would not stop and we needed to get away**."

"We fell two stories. I could've died."

" **But you're fine, aren't you?** " Venom asked, causing Lincoln to realize that he was perfectly fine, not having any broken bones from the fall. The only thing he had was a minor headache and a somewhat bruised nose from having kissed the ground when he landed. " **As our host, we would never do something we think would kill you. If you die, we die as well.** **Now, please have the loud one stop making noise so we can eat. We're starving.** "

"How are we going to do that? It's not like we can go back inside while she's playing her music."

" **We managed to snag something before we left.** " Lifting Lincoln's arm to his face, Venom showed the boy that it had managed to grab his cell phone during all the chaos. " **Your species seem to rely on this for all their needs**."

Not bothering to give the symbiote an answer, Lincoln powered on his cell phone and was about to call Luna, only to realise she probably wouldn't pick up, being too absorbed in her music to bother paying attention to her surroundings. Instead, he opted to call Lori. If anyone could get Luna to stop playing, it would be their oldest sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lori, it's Lincoln. Uh, think you can get Luna to go down to the basement? I've got a massive headache and her music's not helping."

"Sure, whatever."

"Thank you." Hanging up, Lincoln let loose a loud sigh of relief. "She should be moving to the basement in three...two...one."

"Luna! What have we told you about practicing in your room?!" Lori shouted at her younger sister, her voice somehow being louder than the musician's amplified electric guitar. "You're literally giving us a headache! Basement, NOW!"

Silence soon followed, indicating that Lori managed to stop the music. "See?"

" **The oldest holds the most authority. This information will be useful later on…** "

"...Sure. So, anything specific you want to eat, or are you good with whatever? As long as you don't go around eating people or living animals, then I could care less about what you eat." Entering the house, Lincoln shuddered briefly, the memory of the man who's neck he had bit off still fresh in his mind.

" **We desire meat, lots of it. Oh, and the delicacy you call chocolate. Your memories show it to be absolutely delectable.** "

"Alright, let's see if we have any of that." Walking towards the kitchen, Lincoln made his way to the fridge, feeling the same sense of starvation his parasite was feeling. Opening it, he noticed there were still leftover meatballs from yesterday's dinner as well as some leftover turkey from the day before. "I'm surprised no one's managed to eat these yet. My sisters are usually hawks when it comes to dad's leftovers."

"..." Wasting no time, Venom had Lincoln scarf down the meat like a wild animal. " **Ah, so much better.** "

"Lincoln! I need your help!" Lola shouted, entering the kitchen. Upon doing so, she was greeted by the site of Lincoln ravenging both the meatballs and turkey at the same time. The two looked at each other, an awkward silence engulfing them. "Uh, you know what, I'll just ask Leni instead…"

Watching Lola slowly back away from him, Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. With the symbiote now in his body, he needed to eat a lot to satisfy his hunger.

0000

Meanwhile, while Lincoln was busy feeding himself, the Loud sisters were outside, decorating their front lawn. Today was Halloween, and with someone like Lucy in the family, there was no way they weren't going to do some decorating. This year was especially special for the young goth, for she finally managed to convince her mother to allow her to create her haunted corn maze.

"Excellent fake blood Lisa," Lucy complimented her younger sister as she saw what the genius created. Lisa simply nodded in satisfaction.

"Hey Luce" Lynn called out to the goth, a jack-o-lantern in her hand. "Check out our pumpkins! Whaddya think?"

Taking a good look at Lynn's pumpkin, Lucy shook her head in dissatisfaction as she pointed a finger towards the left side of the fruit. "More blood here." She then glanced at the pumpkin Lola had carved "few more gashes on this one." Moving towards Lana's, Lucy flicked out a tooth. "Knock out a tooth." Glancing at Luna's, the rockstar deciding to help out after Lori told her to move to the basement, Lucy walked towards it and patted the top of the jack-o-lantern. "Dampen the head wounds."

"Geez Lucy, Halloween's kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you."

"Totes," Leni chimed in, working on the corn maze with Luan and Lori. "I'm so glad mom finally let you do your haunted corn maze!"

"As am I. I've been waiting my whole life to do this. Not to mention my past lives." Looking around, Lucy was quite happy with how the maze was turning out. She initially had her doubts, but in the end, she underestimated her sister's capabilities. However, she felt like something was missing. Taking another look at her surroundings, she realized Lincoln was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Lincoln?"

"He's...busy at the moment," Lola answered, memories of her witnessing him acting like a more insane Lana plaguing her mind. "I don't think we should interrupt, trust me."

One of Lucy's eyebrows began to rise under her bangs. Normally, Lola wasn't someone who valued personal space unless it was her who needed it. This was oddly suspicious. ""What's he doing?"

"Eating…I think."

"You think?"

"It was kinda hard to tell with the large mess he made."

"...I'm going to check up on him." Making her way to the door, she briefly stopped to face Luan. "By the way, fantastic work on the sign Luan."

Luan shot her a bashful smile. "Aw shucks, it's just something I cob-bled up together from a kernel of an idea. Oh yes! A triple!"

Not wanting to hear any more of her sister's corny jokes, Lucy dashed into the house, having a mission to accomplish."

0000

" ***BURP* We demand more!** "

"More? We ate the entire fridge!" Lincoln shouted, motening towards the now empty refrigerator. Apparently symbiotes have huge stomachs for after devouring all the meat in the fridge, Venom was still hungry, eating everything else in there, including all the condiments and uncooked foods. The only thing which survived his onslaught were the candy, Lincoln managing to convince him to spare all the candy that was not chocolate. Even though chocolate was his sister's favorite candy, Venom was threatening to kill him, and with Lincoln not knowing if he was being serious or not, decided to risk his sister's wrath. To be honest, not even retaliation from Luan scared him remotely close to what Venom might've done if he gave him a hard time.

" **Oh.** "

"Ugh, if you're going to stay, you need to learn how to eat less," Lincoln said. "My parents already spend enough money as it is, last thing they need is to be buying double the amount of food they normally buy each week."

" **We will try to find a way to compromise, though we cannot guarantee anything.** "

"Glad you're somewhat reasonable."

"Who's somewhat reasonable?"

The hairs on his back tingling, Lincoln turned around, doing so causing him to notice Lucy was in the kitchen with him. "Hey Luce, is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering where you were," Lucy informed him. Everyone else is outside decorating for Halloween."

'Man, I forgot today was Halloween,' Lincoln thought to himself, the shock of Venom coming into his life causing the boy to momentarily forget about the holiday. "Uh, sorry about that. I got caught up in something."

Eying her brother suspiciously, the girl's eyes fell on the open refrigerator. Eyes widening, she glanced back at her brother. "...Where's all our food?"

"...I don't know," Lincoln lied, causing Venom to groan in the boy's mind.

' **You suck at lying**.'

'Shut up.' A second later, Lincoln let loose a loud burp, a small ketchup packet flying out of his mouth. How he didn't choke on it, Lincoln didn't know.

"...Did you seriously eat everything in there?"

"Not everything," Lincoln said, trying his best to downplay what he just did. "The candy's still there." Gesturing towards the candy he had not eaten, Lincoln's stomach began to grumble. "You know, you should hold onto the candy. I don't even know why dad put it in the fridge to begin with."

"..." Cue the second awkward silence Lincoln experienced with a sibling today. Lucy simply stared at him, analyzing his every move while Lincoln was starting to sweat out of nervousness. Thankfully, the silence wouldn't last for long, for with his enhanced hearing, Lincoln was able to hear his walkie talkie ringing from his room. "You hear that? I think Clyde needs me. See you later."

Lucy watched as her brother shot towards his room. "...You're not ok Lincoln."

0000

Reaching his room, Lincoln locked the door behind him and picked up his walkie-talkie, desperate to get away from the crime scene.

"Jack-o-Lincoln! Do you copy?" Lincoln's best friend Clyde asked from the other end.

"I read you loud and clear McBride of Frankenstein. What's up?"

"Dude, don't tell me you forgot about what we had planned for tonight."

"To be honest Clyde, I kind of did. I was kicked out of my house, remember?" Obviously, him being kicked out of his house wasn't the reason he forgot whatever it was they had planned, but Lincoln wasn't going to tell Clyde about Venom anytime soon. The kid would probably have a heart attack.

"You said you found a way to maximise our candy output this year, remember?"

A light bulb suddenly flashed inside Lincoln's head. "Oh right, I did. Meet me at the rendezvous point in fifteen minutes and I'll tell you all about it, over."

"Copy that, over."

" **You two are such losers,** " Venom snarkily told the boy as he turned off his walkie talkie.

"Look, I just want to enjoy my Halloween, so do me a favor and not pop out, ok?"

" **Fine. By the way, does the spooky one really think her maze is scary? We can do far better in our sleep.** "

"We want to scare people, not give them a heart attack. You'd do that and eat their corpses afterwards. Now, can you show me how to swing and change my cloths? I've only got fifteen minutes to meet up with Clyde."

0000

"Hey buddy, took you long enough," Lincoln said from the inside of a bush, catching sight of his friend. Entering the bush, Clyde looked around suspiciously.

"Anyone follow you here?"

"No." Lincoln said confidently. With Venom's help, he was able to leave his house and swing around the town unseen. Even though he still wasn't thrilled to have the symbiote in his body, Lincoln couldn't deny how useful some of its powers were. "I used evasive maneuvers."

"So, did you manage to find a place where we can maximize our candy gain?"

"Indeed I have." Pulling out several charts, Lincoln began to explain his findings. "As you know, there have been rumors of a neighborhood where all the houses hand out full sized chocolate bars instead of the regular ones where we live. After a lot of research, I've discovered the area's location. Huntington Manor!" Pointing behind him, Lincoln revealed to Clyde the location where they were going to go trick-or-treating this year.

"It's beautiful," Clyde said, a single tear of joy slipping down his face.

"That it is. There's one problem though, we need a way to get in. Unless you live here or you're related to someone who lives here, you can't go in."

' **I say we break in and eat the guard's head. It'll satisfy our hunger and you'll be able to sneak in.** '

"Hey! What did I say about eating people?"

"Uh, Lincoln? Are you ok?" Clyde asked his best friend, making Lincoln realize he said all that out loud.

"Yeah, totally," Lincoln said, trying to downplay the incident as much as he can. "So, have any clue as to how we're going to get in?"

The two began to scratch their chins, trying to formulate some sort of plan. A few seconds later, a taxi drove up to the entrance of the Manor.

"Wait a minute, what do we have here?" Clyde muttered under his breath as two rich looking boys began to come out of the front gate, walking towards the taxi. Coincidentally enough, they looked just like Lincoln and Clyde.

"Cheers, Wyatt," The Lincoln look alike said to the guard. "We're off to visit the homeland."

"Have a great trip, Master Alistair," the guard said before glancing at Clyde's doppelganger. "You too Master Nigel."

"Ta, See you in a fortnight." The two then entered the taxi which drove off shortly after. Inside the bush they were hiding in, a sly smile began to form on both Lincoln and Clyde's faces.

"I think we may have found our ticket in...Master Nigel," Lincoln whispered to Clyde with a fake British accent.

"Cheers to that, Master Alistair."

0000

"Hey, watch where you're going doofuses," A large boy Lincoln recognized as Hank, his school's most feared bully, shouted angrily. Next to him, a similarly large boy named Hawk was glaring at the smaller boys. As Lincoln and Clyde began making their way back home, they accidently managed to bump into the two bullies. Noticing them, blood began to trickle down Clyde's nose.

"Ugh, blood!" Hawk grimenced. "I think I'm going to barf!"

"Aw, don't barf! That'll make me barf!" Hank groaned.

Not wanting to anger the bullies, Clyde clogged his nose with tissue. "Sorry, I get nosebleeds when I'm scared."

' **You fear these two, yet they cannot handle a little blood, how pathetic…** '

"Listen, we need some advice. What's the best place to go trick-or-treating around here?" Judging by the tone Hawk used, it was clear he wasn't asking them for help, he was demanding it.

' **Can we eat them now?** '

'Shut up in there.'

Wanting to protect their secret candy gathering strategy, Clyde began to improvise a solution, which granted he was making this up on the fly, wasn't a good one. "Definitely not not this neighborhood! No full sized candy bars here."

"You should try Franklin Avenue, over in Royal Woods," Lincoln suggested, being a better improviser than his friend. "It's great for candy, plus there's an awesome haunted corn maze this year.

Hearing this made Hawk smirk. "Franklin Avenue, eh? We'll check that out."

"Aw yeah, I can't wait!" With that, the two bullies immediately left, laughing as they walked away. Once they were out of sight, the two boys let loose a loud sigh of relief.

"Sending them to your street? Nice save buddy," Clyde congratulated his friend.

"You too," Lincoln replied, ignoring the scoff Venom made inside his head. "We worked hard to find this neighborhood, why should we share it?"

' **Indeed. We like the way you think**.'

"Exactly. Dr. Lopez says I need to look out for me more."

"She's worth every penny you're paying her."

0000

"Well Clyde, I can say for sure this Halloween was an absolute success," Lincoln said as Clyde and him began dragging several large bags of chocolate behind them. Initially dressing up as their rich doppelgangers, the two boys managed to effortlessly slip into Huntington Manor, passing by Hank and Hawk who were wearing spooky baby masks. Upon entering the neighborhood, the boys swapped to their Halloween costumes, them going as the superhero duel Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack.

"Oh definitely." Clyde agreed. "I have to admit though, I think we got so much candy because of your costume. How'd you get such a cool costume anyways?"

Lincoln smirked. His Ace Savvy costume was good enough to be used in a movie, something he had Venom to thank for. "I had Leni make me one in exchange for doing her chores for a day."

"And that creepy mask?"

"Found it in Lucy's room." The mask Clyde was referring to was another product of Venom's shapeshifting, making Lincoln's face appear nearly identical to the beast's actual one. It was actually the symbiote's idea to use a watered down version of himself to make it look as if another kid was trick-or-treating by themselves. His disguise was actually so scary, people ended up rewarded him with extra candy, impressed with the costume.

"Well, going trick-or-treating in two costumes definitely paid out in the end."

"You bet it did. So, I think we should take our candy to your place. My sisters will pounce on it if they see what we managed to get," Lincoln said, motioning to the large sacks of candy.

Clyde frowned. "Well, if we take it to my house, my dads will lock it up and only let me eat three ounces a week."

"Hm, looks like we'll need a plan C."

' **Entrust the chocolatey goodness with us** ,' Venom mentally told Lincoln

'Why? You weren't able to contain yourself earlier.'

' **We were starving. If you leave it with us, we can guarantee your sisters will not get to it. It's not like you have any better options.** '

Rubbing his chin, Lincoln noticed the symbiote was right. He really had no other options. He could bury them, but what's stopping the wildlife from snagging them. 'Fine, as long as we save some for Clyde and we don't hurt anyone if they go after the candy, then I'll take it back to our place.'

' **Deal**.'

"So Lincoln, any ideas?"

"Actually, I remembered I got a new toy bin with a lock. I can take the candy back there and as long as it's out of sight, then my sisters won't get to them."

"Alright, that seems like a good idea."

With that issue solved, Lincoln shot his friend a small smile. "Well bud, all our hard work paid off. Best Halloween ever, am I right?"

Clyde was about to agree with his friend, but upon taking a good look at their neighborhood, changed his response. "Well… maybe not for everyone."

Staring in the direction Clyde was, Lincoln noticed all of Franklin Avenue was a complete mess. Jack-o-lanterns were smashed, most of the houses were egged, and all the street lights and trees had toilet paper around them. "What happened here?"

0000

"Guy's what's going on?" Lincoln asked his sisters as they began tearing down their maze. With Clyde and Lincoln having no idea what happened to their neighborhood, the two decided to make their way towards the Loud house, hiding their candy in a nearby bush. "Why are the streets deserted and why are you taking down your maze?"

"Nobody showed up," Lucy responded, a hint of sadness present in her voice. "All my hard work for nothing. Not a single scream. Sigh."

"Nobody showed up?" Clyde asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because two big stinkers came along and ruined everything!" Lola growled, clearly angry.

"Yeah! They TP'd all the trees and smashed all the jack-o-lanterns!" Lana added.

"And worst of all, they stole everybody's candy!"

"And with the amount of candy I had, we're talking grand larceny." Lisa noted.

"Two big stinkers…" Clyde whispered to Lincoln. "You don't think it was the guys we told to come here, do you?"

Lincoln shook his head. "No way, there's a lot of big stinkers in our neighborhood."

"True."

Lana collapsed on the floor in defeat. "I'll never shake the sound of their big dumb laughs."

"Wait, didn't those guys have big dumb laughs?"

"Clyde, many people have big dumb laughs."

"True."

Lola began patting Lana on the back before glaring at the street. "And I'll never forget those creepy baby faced masks!"

"Wait, didn't those guys-"

"Ok Clyde, I get it. It was them."

"Ugh, All Hallow's Eve, street name Halloween, is clearly ruined," Lisa said dejectedly before walking back into the house. The rest of his sisters, clearly upset about the situation as well, decided to just go back into the house as well, willing to wait till tomorrow to finish destroying the maze. The only two who remained were Lincoln and Clyde, who were filled with guilt, believing this to be their fault.

"This is all our fault Clyde!" Lincoln groaned. "We led those stinkers here."

Clyde collapsed to his knees. "We ruined Halloween!"

"We gotta fix this," Lincoln said, helping his friend back to his feet.

"I'm with you, but how?"

"Well, we can't unsmash the Jack-O-Lanterns, and it's too late to get people to come to the maze…'' Lincoln stated, trying to think of a way to make everything right. "But we can get everybody's candy back!"

"From those two big scary guys who could twist us into human pretzels and dip us in a sauce of their choosing?" Clyde asked fearfully, causing Lincoln to have less faith in his idea. There has to be a way to get back at the two bullies who ruined his sister's Halloween.

' **It looks like you need some assistance** ,' Venom said to Lincoln in the boy's head. ' **We have an idea**.'

'Does it involve eating and killing them?'

' **Yes**.'

'Then I'm not interested.'

' **Ugh, fine. We have another idea, one without any killing**.' Venom began informing Lincoln of its plan and as he listened to it, he couldn't help but notice that it was actually a good one. By the time Venom finished, Lincoln was more than willing to go through with the plan. ' **So, you in?** '

"You may be a murderous parasite, but wow that's a good idea." Lincoln muttered under his breath. "I'm in."

' **Excellent**.'

"Clyde," Lincoln said, getting the attention of his best friend. "Go get the candy and guard it. I have an idea on how to make things right."

"You sure buddy? Hawk and Hank are scary dudes."

"Trust me bud, when I'm done with them, they won't bother anyone ever again."

"Alright, good luck out there agent."

"Thanks."

0000

"Ugh bro, I think I ate too much," Hawk said, doing his best not to burp. The two were now in their 'private' treehouse, savoring their victory over Franklin Avenue.

Hank gave him a disgusted look. "Don't you dare throw up man!"

"I think I'm just going to pass out."

"Aw dude, if you pass out, then I'll-" That's the furthest Hank got before a black tendril wrapped itself over the boy's mouth, dragging him outside the treehouse. Hawk, still drowsy, took a few seconds to realize his accomplice was missing.

"Uh, Hank? Where'd you go?" Looking around the treehouse, the boy couldn't find his partner. Sticking his head out of the treehouse, he tried seeing if he was anywhere outside near the tree, but upon doing so, another black tendril shot out from the darkness and began straggling the boy. He tied to scream, but his windpipe was being crushed. The tendril then began dragging the boy deep into the darkness and into the woods. After traveling an unidentifiable distance, the tendril's hold on the boy's neck weakened as Hawk began hanging on a tree, the tendril preventing him from falling.

"Dude, what's going on?" Turning his head to his left, he saw Hank hanging next to him, causing him to feel slightly more relieved than before. Sadly, he still had no idea what was going on.

"I have no clue."

" **Call this a payment for your crimes**."

Hearing the bloodlusted voice caused the two boys to shudder in fear. They tried surveying the scenery, but they couldn't find the origin of the voice.

" **Not so strong now, are you?** "

The two boys could feel something watching them, but the thing still hasn't made itself known. It was as if they were prey, being hunted by an unseeable predator.

"W-what's going on?!" Hawk screamed in fear, trying to wiggle free from the tendril's hold. Unfortunately for him and his friend, the tendrils were far too strong.

" **Look above you**."

Doing what they were told, the boys looked upwards, only to scream in fear a second later at what they saw. Above them was Venom, in all his glory, slowly declining from a tendril as if he were spider weaving a web. Lowering himself so he was at face level with the boys, he flashed them a hungry smile.

"Dude, isn't that the thing that was on the news the other day?" Hank asked his pal in fear. This caught both Venom and Lincoln's attention. It seems his presence was already somewhat known to the public.

"I think I just pissed my pants."

" **You two have some nerve** ," Venom told them. " **You enter our territory and what do you do? You destroy it for no reason but to satisfy your stupid urges**. **You don't know how angry that makes us feel**."

"P-please forgive us!" Hawk shouted, Hank bawling his eyes out in the background.

" **Now that'll be too easy now, won't it? Instead, we'll cut you a deal. We're going to play a little game of hide and seek and if we believe you've entertained us enough, then we'll let you go. However, if we find you two to be far too boring, then we'll eat you. We're quite hungry. What do you say, ready to play?** "

"Please man, just let us go."

" **Let you go? As you wish.** " Releasing his hold on them, Venom dropped them on the floor. " **You have thirty seconds. I suggest you move. The hunt will begin shortly**."

Wasting no time, the two boys began fleeing the scene, not wanting to be around the beast any longer.

0000

"Whew, I think we're safe," Hank said, the two boys hiding inside a bush. The two boys were absolutely terrified right now, as they should be seeing as a monster was out to eat them. "Why did we pick this neighborhood again?"

"Because that kid told us they had good candy," Hawk answered dumbly.

"But was it worth it? We have a monster chasing us right now! Worst of all, this isn't a prank, this is real life! You saw what that thing did to those guys on the news, what's to say he won't do that to us?"

"W-well, all we got to do is hide until it's satisfied with us, right? If we do, then it'll leave us alone."

" **Might want to try finding a better hiding place** ," Venom said, already managing to find them. Grabbing onto the bush, the beast uprooted it, scaring the boys even more. " **That's strike one. Two more and we'll be feasting on your corpses tonight**."

"AHHHHHHH!" Screaming on the top of their lungs, the boys shot forwards, desperately searching for a new hiding spot. In the end, they chose to hide behind a tree.

Giving them another thirty seconds to hide, Venom began to hunt the two boys down, using his increased sense of smell to help him find them. As he began tracking them down, he shrunk his initial body mass and used the trees for transportation, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Eventually, the symbiote found its prey. Stealthily dropping down on the other side of the tree, Venom grew back to his normal size and had his left hand take the form of an axe. Without much effort, he cut down the tree, revealing the cowering bodies of Hank and Hawk.

Giving them another predatory smile, Venom kneeled down to face them. " **Strike two. You both have one more chance, so make it count**."

Not needing to be told twice, both boys dashed away from the scene. Desperately looking everywhere for a decent hiding spot, the two eventually spotted the maze in the front yard of the Loud house.

"Quick dude, in here!" Hank shouted, diving into the maze. Hawk was about to do so as well, but grimenced when he saw the fake blood. "Dude! Get in!"

"But look at all this blood."

"We'll be nothing but a puddle of blood if that thing catches us."

Knowing Hank was right, Hawk dived into the bush as well.

0000

"Sigh." Sadly saying her catchphrase out loud, Lucy longingly looked at her maze from the inside of her house. Halloween was a holiday she adored, yet this year, it was a mess thanks to Hank and Hawk. Not only did she not get any candy, but she didn't get to freak anyone out with her maze, something which took her forever to convince her mother to allow her to set up. If she was a being with emotions, she'd be crying right now, but alas, she was not.

"Hey Lucy, still upset about your maze?" Clyde asked her, causing the young goth to sadly nod at the boy.

"Yes. It took me forever for me to set this up. I even had Lincoln help me convince mom to let me do this. It seems all my work was in vain. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were with Lincoln."

"Well, Lincoln went to get the candy back from the bullies and asked me to take something to his room," Clyde said, paying extra caution to not reveal anything about the large bars of candy they scored. "I'm just waiting until he comes back."

"He went to get the candy back? Will he be ok?"

"I think he will. He seemed confident when he told me what he was doing."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to try to cheer up the twins. Let me know if you need anything." Taking Lucy's silence as her saying she understood him, the boy made his way to Lola and Lana. Lucy on the other hand didn't move, continuing to stare at the maze. Eventually, something else managed to catch her eye. Running in the front lawn were two boys who had similar body types to the two boys who ruined Halloween. Taking a good look at their facial features, she saw they seemed to be absolutely terrified, no, they were far more scared than that. Whatever it was they witnessed managed to scar them for life. Watching in interest as they dove into her maze, Lucy was seriously considering stalking them, curious as to what it was that scared them so much. Confident in her stealth capabilities and having nothing better to do, the girl eventually decided to go outside, waiting to see what it was they were running from. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long, for a shadowy figure landed in front of the maze. Glancing at it, Lucy noticed the body seemed to belong to a teenager, but who it was she couldn't tell. Their identity was being protected by what seemed to be black clothing. Eyeing the figure as it began to sniff the air like a dog, what it did next surprised her. It's body mass began to quadruple, a large, hulking humanoid taking the place of the smaller one.

"..." Silently spying on it, Lucy didn't think she could be more surprised by the events of today, but she was about to be proven wrong. As Venom's hands began to take the shape of scythes, the girl's eyes widened as she began to feel something she never felt before. Her legs were shaking and she wanted to desperately run, but she couldn't her legs feeling as if they've been glued into place. "...Is this what true fear feels like?"

Appearing to not have heard the girl, Venom cut a large hole into the maze, revealing the cowering bodies of Hank and Hawk, who began screaming and crying upon being caught.

" **That's strike three** ," Venom said, his voice being something Lucy would never forget. " **Looks like we're having us some nice humans for dinner.** "

At this point, the boys couldn't scream anymore being so terrified their bodies had nearly shut down. Moving his face to theirs, Venom creepily licked Hank's face before moving back. " **On second thought, we're feeling quite generous today.** " Without any warning, Venom held both boys up by their necks. " **We will not eat you, but you will never show your faces here again. If you do, then we will not hesitate to rip your heads right off your small bodies. Fair enough.** "

Unable to formulate any words, the two boys nodded, causing Venom to smile before dropping them. " **Good. Now leave before we change our minds**."

Watching Hank and Hawk run out of the neighborhood, Venom glanced at the tree Lucy was hiding behind, staring at the girl with his huge eyes. The two simply looked at one another for a second, Lucy unable to move out of fear, until Venom gave her one of his signature smiles before running into the woods.

Standing in place for a few more seconds, a small smile appeared on the girl's face. "Looks like this Halloween wasn't a waste after all. I'm even tempted to say it was the best one so far."

0000

"Hey guys, I'm back," Lincoln said as he entered his house, a large sack behind him.

"Where were you?" Lynn asked her brother. The siblings were sitting in front of the TV, trying to watch a Halloween special. Clyde wasn't with them, having texted Lincoln about twenty minutes ago to let him know he was heading home.

"Well, I felt really bad that Halloween was ruined because of those jerks, so I decided to try to make things right. I followed them to their hideout and snagged all the candy they stole without them noticing," Lincoln explained before dropping the large sack in front of his sisters. Opening it, Lincoln revealed that the entire sack was indeed filled with candy. "Funny thing is, when I got there, they weren't around. I would've thought they were going to be there, eating the candy they stole."

Having taken good look at the bag, Lola and Lana immediately began squeezing their brother out of joy. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!"

"Yeah, you're the best Lincoln," Lana said, causing the boy to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh, it was no problem. There's enough candy in there, so eat to your heart's content everyone." Watching his sisters do just that, a smile began to form on Lincoln's face.

' **Did we do good?** '

"Yes. We certainly did good. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually had fun scaring Hank and Hawk.' Turning his attention back to his sisters, he noticed one of them wasn't bothering to take any candy. Walking up to her, Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know Lucy, the candy's going to run out soon. You should take some."

The little goth shook her head. "I have no need for candy this year."

"Is this because you're still upset about your maze? I'm really sorry it didn't happen."

"It's fine. Something better ended up happening to me, something far better."

"What was that?"

A fierce blush began to form on the young girl's face. "I found the one, someone who could do something to me no mortal has ever done. I found the one who has made me feel true fear for the first time in my life."

'...Pursue her and I will not hesitate to get rid of you.'

'... **Understood**. **She's far too young for us anyways…** '

0000

 **Author's note 2: Making Lucy not have a crush on Venom would be a crime. He's practically a physical representation of what fear looks like. Man is it going to be awkward when she learns who's linked with that symbiote XD. Also, I just wanted to give a shout out to 1049 for giving me an idea of what to write for this chapter. If you're still waiting for the story to take a darker turn, then do not fret. As the story goes on, the tone will shift to a darker one as Venom begins to gain a bigger influence on Lincoln's mind. Oh yeah, now that there's a Venom section on , should I move the story there? Or should I keep it here? I ask this because Spider-man and some of his rouges will appear later on, but this story is about Venom. I created a poll for this question btw, so check it out if you get the chance :-)**


End file.
